Ep. 146 The Nightmare’s Dusking Chapter Two
Newly-possessed Booyah takes aim at Beric and causes some pain. Dex beats the quori out of him, and then beats the one holding Bhimanni for good measure. The attack continues, and Booyah's head is messed with once again. This time he almost takes one of the weapons out, but can't quite get it, and shakes off the suggestion from the quori. Dex takes a nap and dreams of the destruction wrought by Oargev back in Stormreach, and wakes to the terrible sight of an eye monster attacking everyone. Booyah reaches into his bag one last time. Synopsis To everyone's horror, Booyah had just been possessed by another quori. Beric puts himself between Booyah and the machine. He holds his hand in front of him and the air starts to shimmer. Booyah has a more difficult time aiming at him, but still hits him hard. A quori near Dex stabs at him with its stinger while another grabs Bhimanni and holds her in its pincer. Beric implements the same technique they used to free Booyah from his possession earlier in Dal Quor: hitting him. Booyah responds by trying to run, only to be stopped by Beric's blade, so Booyah shoots him in close quarters. Beric is in pretty bad shape after taking some hits from his sharpshooter friend. The quori inside Booyah tries reaching out and attacking Beric, but he fends it off. Dex intervenes, and, pulling his blade back in, whacks Booyah with his cane. The quori comes tumbling out,The quori is expelled due to Dex's natural 20. and the ribbonweave blade shoots out of the cane once again to finish it off. Booyah tries apologizing to Beric, but Beric waves him off and would very much like him to just kill the quori. The pincer on Bhimanni holds until Dex gives that quori a whack, too. There's a crackle as the stones in the Destiny Arms begin to overcharge. More quori keep coming from the portals above: a handful of blue ones, a few scorpion types, and a couple covered in eyes. Dex sees this and shoots a Fireball at them. In return, he's put to sleep by the eye monster. Beric yells to Bhimanni to get Dex up and shoots a cone of cold at the oncoming horde. Booyah feels some kind of tickle at the back of his mind, and a realization comes over him—something is wrong with the weapons. He has to pull one out. In his dreams, Dex sees the dock of Stormreach. Ships are smoldering with blackened wood, Riedrans and sea life float dead in the water. Bhimanni wakes him up. Booyah is still on his way to the machine and mutters about needing to fix it, which gets Beric's attention, though he's not quite sure what Booyah is up to—until Booyah starts to pull at the glaive. When it won't budge, his head is cleared, and he backs away from the machine. A single eyes descends into the center of the fighting heroes and explodes into a bunch of different eyes, swirling around them. They all take some psychic damage and Beric whales on the quori near him. Booyah reaches into his bag... Locations * Dal Quor Spells * Beric ** Blur 0:04:45 ** Cone of Cold 0:40:42 ** Cure Wounds 0:26:26 * Booyah ** Hail of Thorns 0:44:25 ** Heal 0:43:47 * Dex ** Fireball 0:37:03 Quotes 1:01:23 1:06:35 References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Dal Quor